zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Joy
Christmas Joy is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I am returning to the City of Mystery and Romance canon, my preferred canon, with new oneshots. This is my latest story for that canon. In it, it is December 6th, 2016, four days before Nick proposes to Judy, and Judy, though no longer a ZPD officer, is given an invite to the annual ZPD Christmas party. With Nick in tow, she attends, and they both have lots of fun. Also features cameos from my Zootopian versions of TLK/TLG characters. There are many allusions to classic Christmas songs and such. Story It was the end of 2016, as December had come to Zootopia. Specifically, it was December sixth. As always, Zootopia was already geared up for the holiday. Decorations abounded everywhere. Though not exactly winter just yet, a chill was already hanging in the air in Savanna Central. It was around six or so, but already it was dark due to the time of year. On the street, Nick and Judy were driving in his Furcedes-Benz toward their destination: the ZPD station. Nick was clad in a soft, blanket-like, red and green plaid shirt and jeans, while Judy was wearing a red Christmas dress, one of two that she recently acquired to be ready for any Christmas. While one dress was just plain red, this one was made of red sequin fabric. She looked at Nick. "I can't wait to get there," she said. Nick nodded. Though she had left the ZPD months ago, right after the arrest of Bellwether, Chief Bogo had decided that, due to her hero status, she would be invited to the big annual Christmas party. She had also been given permission to bring Nick with her due to his help in the case. Eventually, they arrived. Nick parked in the visitor's parking area, and they got out. Upon entering the door, they were greeted by Fuli Lionheart, the teenage daughter of Benjamin Clawhauser, and her betrothed, Prince Kion Lionheart. Kion's parents, Prince Simba and Princess Nala Lionheart, were nearby. Due to the fact that, in Zootopia, a royal betrothal was considered a marriage already, Fuli had now changed her last name from Clawhauser to Lionheart. She and Kion just had to do the legal bit when they were older. The beautiful teenage cheetah, a well-known high school track and field athlete, was wearing a Christmas-green dress that ended at her ankles. Kion wore a soft red shirt and jeans. Both of them had cups of egg nog. The moment they saw Nick and Judy, they rushed over to greet them. Nick looked around for a moment. The ZPD lobby had been turned into a party area, with folding tables set up and covered by red and green table cloths, as well as surrounded by by chairs. At various locations were long tables laded with food for both predators and prey, as well as drinks of various kinds. Upon reaching Nick and Judy, the two young big cats greeted their heroes warmly. "Great to see you too again. Merry Christmas!" Fuli began. Kion nodded. "Chief Bogo is at one of the tables with Gazelle. There are reserved seats for you two. He's eager to see you both," he added. Nick smiled. "Well, we better not keep him waiting. Merry Christmas, you two," he said. From there, Nick and Judy headed over to the table where they saw Bogo and Gazelle. The husband and wife duo greeted them joyfully. It seemed that the Christmas season had a totally different effect on Bogo. He was not nearly as gruff as he usually was. Wearing a nice Christmas shirt, while Gazelle wore a magnificent red dress, one could tell that the two were madly in love. Just as Nick and Judy arrived, Bogo slipped a mistletoe over Gazelle's head. It took her just a second to realize what was going on. "I think you know what this means," Bogo said. Gazelle nodded. "I do," she said before kissing him deeply. A moment later, they saw Nick and Judy. The fox and bunny saw that, as Kion had said, there were seats reserved just for them. Bogo stood up to acknowledge them. "Ah, Nick and Judy, welcome to the ZPD party. As you saw when you entered, we are just getting going. Tonight is going to be a night filled with Yuletide joy. After a bit, there will be a Christmas trivia game, followed by Christmas karaoke and more. It's going to be great," he said. Gazelle glanced at a makeshift stage that had been set up for the karaoke. "If you want to participate, you have to go sign up. I will be singing the hit song Rocking Around the Christmas Tree," she said. Judy decided that she wanted to participate. She went over to sign up, choosing to sing the more recent Christmas classic Santa Baby. However, first, it was time to eat. They went with Bogo and Gazelle to the food line. Nick got roasted chicken and potatoes, while the three prey mammals got veggies and fruit. For desert, there was peppermint bark and peppermint cake. For drink, there was egg nog. After that, it was time for the singing. Judy and Gazelle both sang beautifully. After that, they sat down for a bit. It was then that the other officers decided to give Bogo the "surprise" they had in store. Officer Colleen Fangmeyer, a beautiful, curvaceous tigress, stepped up. She wore a gold dress and had a smile on her face. "Chief Bogo, sir, we have a little surprise for you," she said. Bogo looked at her with a small smile. "What would that be?" he asked. Fangmeyer smiled and motioned with her left hand. Out of a nearby hallway came Officers McHorn and Higgins, pushing a cart that had a fake tree in it. The tree was decorated with fake pears, and had a fake decorative partridge in it. Fangmeyer looked exceptionally pleased. "Merry Christmas, sir. This is your gift. We made it for you. As you can see, you are the proud owner of your very own partridge in a pear tree," she said. This brought a laugh from everyone around them. Eventually, just soft instrumental Christmas music was playing. Nick looked romantically into Judy's eyes. "May I have this dance, my Christmas angel?" he asked. Judy nodded. "Of course, my sly fox," she said. In part of the room, an area had been left for dancing. In addition to Nick and Judy, Kion and Fuli and Bogo and Gazelle were dancing too. For an instant, Nick took notice of Kion and Fuli. Kion held the cheetah's hand with one hand, while the other rested on the small of her back. He then looked back at Judy. In this moment, he was merry. Very! "It's beginning to look a lot like a great Christmas," he thought to himself. One other thing began to preoccupy his mind. More than anything, he wanted to propose to Judy. He hoped she said yes. He began planning to ask her in a few days. Category:The new Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance expanded universe Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Christmas stories Category:Holiday stories Category:Pre-Christmas stories Category:Post-Night Howler crisis stories Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Disney Animal Crossover